teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Pathokinesis
Pathokinesis is the power to sense and manipulate the emotions of other beings. It is a power that has been possessed by several very powerful supernatural creatures throughout the Teen Wolf series, though each creature typically has one emotion that acts as their "specialty"; for example, the Anuk-ite can sense and manipulate fear, whereas the Ghost Riders could manipulate anger, and the Nogitsune could manipulate strife and pain. This power also typically means that the creature can gain additional strength in all of their powers when exposed to their choice emotion; the more pain, strife, and chaos the Nogitsune was exposed to, the harder it was to defeat him, as was the same with the Anuk-ite empowering himself with the fear he influenced around him. Known Users of Pathokinesis Anuk-ite The Anuk-ite is arguably the most powerful user of pathokinesis in the series, as it possessed the power to both sense fear, manipulate it, and become empowered by the fear he caused. It first used this power to cause fear in a pack of mundane wolves to the point where they eventually tore each other apart. It then got to work causing and increasing pre-existing fear in the townspeople of Beacon Hills, California that they were able to turn the human community against the supernatural community, with the humans joining Gerard Argent and Tamora Monroe's Hunter army. ( ), ( ) The Anuk-ite's influence had a sustained effect on Liam Dunbar, a Beta Werewolf in Scott McCall's pack, causing him to lose all he had learned to control both his lycanthropy and his intermittent explosive disorder and act violently toward himself and others. ( ), ( ), ( ) The power was used again during an attempted peace summit between Scott McCall, Malia Tate, and Lydia Martin and Gerard and Monroe; the arrival of one of the Anuk-ite's reanimated flayed corpses caused the Hunters to lose control over themselves and begin shooting indiscriminately, ending the summit before any progress could be made. ( ) The Anuk-ite appeared again at the Beacon County Sheriff's Station just before those inside the station (the deputies on duty, Sheriff Stilinski, the McCall Pack, a Beta Werewolf who had been shot in the head by a deputy secretly in Monroe's Army named Quinn, and two orphaned Werewolves from Satomi Ito's Satomi's Pack, Jiang and Tierney) were effectively taken hostage by Monroe's Army. The Anuk-ite's power to create and increase existing fear caused many in the station to act uncharacteristically: Malia, a typically level-headed person who had grown past her coyote instinct to run and leave others behind in the name of saving herself, began having a panic attack and argued in favor of leaving Jiang and Tierney and fleeing the station; while Lydia, a person who, while capable of defending herself, does not like violence unless absolutely necessary, insisted that the pack was more than capable of defeating the Hunters in a physical fight. The fear affected the others to the point where two deputies, convinced that they were going to die at the hands of the Hunters, committed suicide by hanging themselves and shooting themselves in the head, respectively. ( ) The more the Anuk-ite used its power to create and intensify fear in those around him, the more powerful he became, making it nearly impossible to stop it from merging its two halves together and gaining the power to petrify anyone who made eye contact with it into stone. ( ), ( ), ( ) Ghost Riders The Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt also possess the power to influence the emotions of others, though in their case, they specifically manipulate anger and rage. This power was only shown on one occasion, when the Ghost Riders arrived at the Beacon Hills High School lacrosse field in order to capture and erase from reality many of those in attendance at the lacrosse match. To cause a distraction and make it easier to capture people with the goal of eventually making them into fellow Ghost Riders, the members of the Wild Hunt intensified the anger felt by the players on the field, causing them to get into both verbal and physical fights with one another. With the players preoccupied and gathered together, it was easier for the Ghost Riders to shoot and whip the players with their mystical weapons, taking all of the team members except Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar, and Corey Bryant. ( ) Nogitsune The Nogitsune, a one thousand year old Void Kitsune summoned to earth by the Celestial Kitsune Noshiko Yukimura, possessed the power to create and amplify chaos, strife, and pain. As with the Anuk-ite, the Nogitsune's powers became even stronger the more negative emotions were caused by his actions. After he was released from his prison within the roots of Beacon Hills' Nemeton in the fall of 2011, he immediately possessed the human teenager Stiles Stilinski and got to work causing chaos and pain to empower himself. ( ), ( ) Using his Zoopathy power to infect the mass-murderer and bomber William Barrow, bestowing upon him a fraction of his power so that he was able to escape Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital and capture Kira Yukimura. This act served two purposes: the first was that Barrow's attempt to electrocute Kira triggered her nascent Thunder Kitsune powers, causing causing a blast of foxfire that was so enormous that it electrocuted Stiles and jump-started the Nogitsune's power inside of him; and the second was that the foxfire blast caused a city-wide black-out that threw Beacon Hills into chaos and gave him more power. He showed that he was able to sense pain and absorb it into himself to give him more power, an ability he demonstrated on Scott McCall after he had used his own Werewolf powers of pain absorption to take the pain from the severely burned Isaac Lahey, Coach Finstock after he was hit in the stomach with an arrow, and a dying deputy following the bomb blast at the Beacon County Sheriff's Station; all of these injuries were caused by tricks and traps by the Nogitsune, which caused enough strife and chaos to increase his powers in addition to the pain he absorbed. The additional strength he drew from the emotion empowerment aspect of this power increased his pre-existing abilities to the point where he was able to create an exact duplicate of Stiles' body and cast a very vivid illusion of Ikeda's Japanese garden that fooled Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Kira Yukimura, and Lydia Martin. Trivia *While Pathokinesis includes manipulation of all emotions, every character with this power in Teen Wolf has only shown an ability to manipulate one single emotion, albeit with a great deal of skill. Gallery Category:Powers Category:Anuk-ites Category:Ghost Riders Category:Kitsunes